


Old 'Friends'

by ChaoticDrunk, RedLeaderDemon



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Norwegian Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDrunk/pseuds/ChaoticDrunk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderDemon/pseuds/RedLeaderDemon
Summary: Tord, after taking a bad injury on the battle field, is forced to take a break from his 'job' and live with some people he once knew. What happens next can be a bit surprising.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticDrunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDrunk/gifts).



Beep beep.

Beep beep.

Beep beep.

A man in a blue army uniform burst into the room, fear and worry clouding his face. “Will he be alright!?” He asks a doctor in a wavering voice, gripping onto her upper arms. “Please, tell me he’ll be okay!” His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

“He’ll be fine. The bullet only hit his leg and the removal went smoothly. There’s nothing to worry about, Sir.” She gently pries his hands off. “He needs a break from this work…”

“I... understand…” He lowers his gaze and slowly makes his way out of the room, collapsing in a chair beside his colleage. “He’s alright, just a bullet wound to the leg…”

“Did they remove it?”

“Yeah, they said the procedure went smoothly...”

“Good, anything else?”

“They said he needs a break…”

“I agree with them, to be honest with you. He’s been working too hard for us, he really needs it…”

“True, but where will he go, Ver Doodle? He can’t stay here during his break time, he’ll do work in secret.”

“I know where, Pillot. Leave it to me.”


	2. Coming Back, Again

The Norwegian looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, then up at the door, the number “204” in big print matching the scrawl on the paper. “This is it… Who could these people be and why did they want me to come here? My parents said I knew them-” He shoves the slip of paper into his pants pocket and knocks on the door, taking a step back as he fixes his left sleeve. The door swings open to reveal a smiling man with a green hoodie. He grabs Tord’s free arm and pulls him in the apartment, letting go to shut the door.

“Tord, welcome back!” He exclaims after turning to face him.  
“E-Edd!? You live here!?”

“Yep! I’m so glad you’re alive, we’ve been so worried about you!” He pulls the Norwegian into a bone-crushing hug.

“Gah- That’s very nice of you to say-” He pulls out of the hug a little forcefully. “After what I did…” He sighs, looking to the side, turning his head with it.

“We forgive you, I promise. We needed to move, anyway.” White lies, perfect. “Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened to your eye?-”

“The explosion of the robot. I took some fall damage as well, but most of it is from the explosion.”

“Oh- So, the harpoon didn’t hit you?”

“It came close, but it didn’t, which I guess is good. At least it kept Pillot and ver Doodle from going into full panic mode.”

“Are they the ones that called me?”

“Most likely. Where am I staying?” He changes the subject, not seeming to want to talk about them.

“In…” Thinks for a bit. “The spare room in Tom’s apartment-”

Tord groans. “Why him..”

“Matt’s spare room is full to the brim with junk and mine is under construction. Besides, I’m not letting you sleep on the couch.”

“Ugh, fine.. I’ll deal with the Jehovah's Witness…” He limps over to the couch and lays down on it, propping his legs on the armrest and folding his arms behind his head.

“You alright, Tord?” He walks over, concern showing easily on his face,

Tord nods with a small smile. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me. Where are Tom and Matt, by the way?”

“Tom’s out shopping and Matt’s asleep. He’s been more active around twilight hours lately…”

“I see.” The door opened, a short man in a blue hoodie and black, void-like eyes standing in the doorway, his hands burdened with bags.

“YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these chapters are short ^^;


	3. Clearing Up A Big Understanding (Sorta)

Tom slams the door behind him and drops the groceries by the door, then stomps towards the couch, purple billowing up his arms. Edd stood in front of him, crossing his arms, Tord’s eyes, er, eye widens and he quickly sits up, biting back a yelp of pain. “Why is this commie son of a bitch here!?”

“Tom, don’t be rude!” Edd glanced towards Tord, growing a bit worried about the pain he could obviously see the red-clad male was in.

“Why shouldn’t I be!? He blew our house up, for fuck’s sake! Nearly killed me too!”

“Tom…”

“Shut the hell up, commie bastard. No one asked you to say anything.”

“Don’t talk to him like that, Tom. Give him a chance to explai-”

“I don’t need him to explain. Where’s Matt?”

“Asleep. He’ll be up soon, though.”

“Good.” Tom stomps off to his apartment and Tord sighs.

“You alright, Tord?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Better he yell at me now than later.”

“I’ll go wake Matt up, if he isn’t up by now.”

“Alright…” Tord lays back down and closes his eyes, trying to sleep. Edd leaves, heading to the apartment next to his own, knocking on the door.

“What do you want?”

“We need to talk.”

~+~

“Are you SURE he’ll be fine?”

“I’m positive.”

“We can’t let that drunk hurt him, Ver Doodle…”

“Did Kothar go with him?”

“No-”

“I’ll go send her to find Tord. Kothar will keep him safe.”

“If you say so…”


End file.
